Transformers: Rescue Bots, A Sirens Sad song
by SquidgetBishop
Summary: The Rescue Bots team is a well established rescue force with their allies and partners, the Burns family. Optimus Prime assigns a new member to their ranks, a first response medic bot. A new arrival to the planet, Siren is an Autobot medic with much to give to her new team, if she can find the strength to put the past behind her and move on. Soon the past will come and find her.
1. Plus 1

Transformers: Rescue Bots  
>A Sirens sad song<br>By: Squidget Bishop

Chapter 1: Plus 1

The morning began as it always does on the small island of Griffin Rock, the sun comes up, the birds sing, and someone calls in an emergency. The typical morning for the Burns family.

"Griffin Rock rescue center," said Cody over the computer, the familiar face of Mr. Pfeiffer was on the screen. "good morning Mr. Pfeiffer," said Cody politely, " what's your emergency?" Mr. Pfeiffer didn't look to be in any distress, but he did look unhappy.

"Morning Cody," said the usually jolly baker "can I get your dad to come down here? I think someone broke into my bakery, but I can't be sure, nothing was stolen"

"Right away Mr. Pfeiffer," Cody said, switching channels Cody called up his dad and Chase the police bot. "Dad, Mr. Pfeiffer called and said someone broke into his bakery!" Chief Burns was already out on patrol with Chase in vehicle mode. "We're on it Cody," Chief Burns said, Chase turned on his sirens and began to drive his way to the bakery.

"Mr. Pfeiffer said nothing was stolen," Cody said over the comlink to his dad, "why else would someone break in?"

"I don't know Cody, but I intend to find out" Chief Burns said sternly, "have the rest of the team on stand by." Cody called up the rest of the team to relay the news.

Chief Burns and Chase soon arrived outside the bakery to investigate the call. Mr. Pfeiffer was standing outside waiting. "What happened?" Chief Burns asked as he was getting out of Chases driver side. Chase waited on the side of the road if vehicle mode.

"I don't know, Chief, " said Mr. Pfeiffer, "I came down this morning to open up my store and the door was wide open and a few things were moved around" Mr. Pfeiffer walked through the still open door, Chief Burns following behind him. They walked into an odd sight, tables were flipped stacked two high on top of other tables, chairs were stacked neatly against a wall, and all the pictures that had been on the walls were now in the floor neatly placed below where they had been hanging. Mr. Pfeiffer walked over to the cash register and opened it. "and if my new layout isn't weird enough, nothing was taken. I don't get it Chief, why would someone break in just to do this?" Chief Burns was barely given a moment to think when someone ran into the bakery.

Mr. Hayes, the owner of the restaurant next door came in. "Chief Burns, someone broke into my restaurant!" he said

"Calm down Mr. Hayes, tell me what happened," Chief Burns told him. Mr. Hayes took a breath and started again, "I came in this morning to open my restaurant and all my furniture was moved around," He stopped for a moment and looked around, "just like in here."

Chief Burns grew more confused, "was anything taken?" he asked Mr. Hayes, but he was almost sure of the answer. Mr. Hayes shook his head no.

Chief Burns made his way towards the door, "I'll look around to see if any other stores have had this issue." he said walking out the door leaving Mr. Pfeiffer and Mr. Hayes inside the bakery. As Chief Burns made his way outside Chase transformed into robot mode. "Maybe I can be of assistance, Chief." he said quietly, as to not alert anyone else that he was talking freely. Chase pointed down the other side of the street at a robot hovering it's way in towards a shop, it was a MoverBot, a robot designed to help people pack up and move their belongings. "This robot was gone into 2 stores since our arrival," Chase said in his usual no nonsense way. Chief Burns watched as the robot stopped at the door and opened the locks and let itself right in. Chief Burns sighed and shook his head, "well that solves that problem, Chase go shut if off, I'll let everyone know what happened."

The MoverBot left the store shortly after and started making its way down the street once more, Chase walked up to it and shut off its power. Chief Burns made his way back into the bakery to tell Mr. Pfeiffer and Mr. Hayes what had happened. Chase picked up the MoverBot and walked back to his original place on the side of the road.

Chief Burns came back out of the bakery moments later, having told Mr. Pfeiffer and Mr. Hayes what happened. "We're going to have to inform all these shop owners before we get more calls, and find out who owns this bot." No sooner does Chief Burns finish telling Chase what they are going to have to do someone came running up the street.

"Oh thank goodness you found it," the young man panted, "I thought I was going to get in trouble for sure!" The new comer was wearing a red shirt and jeans, the logo on his shirt said "Griffin Rock Movers."

Chief Burns smiled and offered his hand to the new comer, "good morning, I'm Chief Burns of the Griffin Rock rescue force," he said, the new comer shook his hand with a smile, "and you are?

"I'm Jason Clark, thank you for finding my bot," he said with a smile, "I was worried that I had lost it."

"This is your robot?" Chief Burns asked the young man, "it has caused quite a lot of trouble," he said looking around.

"I'm sorry, I left him on last night to finish packing up a warehouse, I guess it finished and went looking for other things to do." Jason said sheepishly, "I'll help everyone put things back how they were." Jason turned to Chase and took the robot back from him. "What all did it do?" Jason asked Chief Burns.

"It seems your bot packed up the store fronts off all the stores on this street," he said walking back towards the bakery, "are you new in town?"

"Yes, sir," Jason said, as he followed, "I hope to be in inventor some day, there is no better place for it!" Jason continued as he walked with Chief Burns into the bakery.

"Mr. Pfeiffer, Mr. Hayes, this is Jason. It seems like his robot was the what caused all the trouble," Chief Burns said, addressing the two shopkeepers, " he has graciously agreed to help put all the shops right." Chief Burns turned to Jason, "Jason this is Mr. Pfeiffer, the bakery owner, and this is Mr. Hayes the owner of the restaurant next door." Jason shook hands with both men with a smile.

"I'm terribly sorry for the trouble my robot caused,"Jason motioned to the robot under his arm, "he's a prototype you see, I have a few bugs to work out still, so where should I start?"

Mr. Pfeiffer smiled, "I guess there was no real harm done, I guess that you can start off by helping me here, if that's ok with Mr. Hayes." Mr. Pfeiffer looked at Mr. Hayes, "and then I can go over and help to put your restaurant in order to." Mr. Pfeiffers jolly demeanor has returned in full swing, now that the mystery has been solved.

"Now that we know what happened I need to go tell all the other shop owners," Chief Burns said, turning once again to the door, "welcome to Griffin Rock Mr. Clark."

Mr. Hayes followed Chief Burns out of the bakery, "I'll give you a hand telling everyone, if you don't mind" he said, "it will be much faster this way." Mr. Hayes turned the other way and started making his way down the street, stopping another shop owner before she walked into her shop. Chief Burns smiled and made his way back to Chase, who was patiently waiting on the side of the road. "Call in headquarters and let them know that the problem has been solved, I need to go tell the other shopkeepers what happened."

"Yes, sir Chief," Chase said returning to vehicle mode Chase made the call to the other rescue bots.

Later on that afternoon the 4 Rescue bots were standing in their large communications room waiting for a call from Autobot Headquarters, Optimus Prime had wanted to speak to them all.

"I wonder what he has to talk to us about," Blades wondered out loud, "I hope we're not getting reassigned," Blades imagination was getting to him as panic started to swim around in his head.

"I don't see any reason for Optimus to do that," Chase told Blades calmly, "we have done nothing wrong."

"Then why would he want to talk to us all?" Boulder asked him, "I don't know what would be so important, usually he just talks to Heatwave."

"Well whatever it is we'll know soon" Heatwave said, not even trying to mask his annoyance with the others.

Just then the comlink turned on showing Optimus Primes face on the screen, "greetings Rescue bots," his voice boomed through the speakers, "thank you for gathering together on such short notice," his tone was firm and filled with authority as he addressed the Rescue bots team.

The Rescue bots saluted their leader, "yes sir," Heatwave said, "exactly as you requested."

"Heatwave, I have a task for you and your team," Optimus said looking down at them all, "I am assigning a new member to your team."

The team was shocked, but none more than Heatwave, "with all due respect Optimus, I have a full team," he said, "Rescue teams are in teams of four for a reason."

"Heatwave, this is not a request," Optimus said sternly, "this bot is a first response unit in need of a team."

Heatwave opened his mouth to argue.

"Your newest member will join you in the morning," Optimus continued, "Blades, you are to bring Chief Burns and your partner Dani Burns here to the mainland immediately."

"Uh, yes sir," Blades stammered, still trying to process the news. Blades saluted Optimus again and left the room still confused. Chase and Boulder remained standing behind Heatwave.

"Heatwave, I understand your hesitation about adding a new member to your team, I wish there was another way," Optimus said to Heatwave.

"Yes sir," Heatwave said growled, "Rescue Bots over and out." Heatwave walked away as the comlink disconnected, leaving Chase and Boulder behind. Heatwave wasn't even trying to hide his frustration.

"Something tells me that this isn't going to end well," Chase said aloud to himself.


	2. Welcome

Transformers: Rescue Bots  
>A Sirens sad song<br>By: Squidget Bishop

Chapter 2: Welcome

The next morning, Blades was due back any minute with Chief Burns, Dani, and the newest member of the Rescue team. Heatwave was still less than pleased with this particular turn of events, as for the rest of the team they were all rather happy for the new addition.

The Burns family had been notified of the good news by a nervous but happy Blades, Chief Burns had already known having spoken to Optimus Prime a few days before. Even the town was getting ready for this new arrival, just as before this rescue bot would get a ceremony as well. Heatwave knew that a medical bot was a wonderful addition to the team, but his pride kept him solidly irritated with it all.

Boulder was helping Graham tidy the front of the fire station to give Blades a place to set down the new arrival. "What do you think he'll be like?" Boulder wondered out loud.

"A total dream come true," Heatwave scoffed sourly as he came out of the firehouse.

"Come on Heatwave, don't be like that," Cody said from down beside him, "aren't you just a little excited?"

"Jumping for joy," Heatwave replied with sarcasm. Cody shook his head and sat down the stack of newspapers he had been carrying in the recycling bin. Heatwave went and stood in front of the fire house.

Doc Greene and Frankie drove up in their car, taking care to park out of the way. "Hey Cody!" came Frankies morning greeting, "did we miss him?" she asked jumping out of the passenger side of the car.

"Morning Frankie, Doc," Cody said to his best friend and her father, "Nope, they are still a ways out, it should be soon though."

"Oh, good. Good Morning everyone!" Frankie called out to everyone waving happily. "Know anything about him yet?" Frankie asked.

Cody laughed, "nothing more than what I told you yesterday."

"Good Morning," said Boulder, walking over to the kids he looked down, "I just hope he's nice."

"I hope that he's not a pain in my tail pipe" Heatwave said with a grumble.

"The bunker is now tidy," Chase announced from the door of the fire station.

"Yeah, no thanks to Heatwave," came the harsh tone of Kade Burns, as he walked out of the fire station though the large open doors. Heatwave folded his arms and growled, his temper rising. A fight between Kade and Heatwave loomed on the horizon.

A happy voice suddenly sparked up on the comlinks, "hey guys! We're almost home!" Blades voice was cheerful. Cody picked up some binoculars laying near by and look through them, he could see Blades flying across the ocean carrying their newest member with his hook.

"Oh! I'm so excited! Do you think he'll mind if I take a few pictures?" Frankie asked, holding up her camera.

"I don't know," Cody said, still looking through his binoculars, "I guess you'll have to ask."

"Rescue team, line up!" boomed Heatwave, Chase and Boulder moved into position, flanking Heatwave. The Burns family and the Greenes gathered close by. The groups excitement was building.

Blades was soon over head, setting down his cargo carrier in front of the waiting team bellow before touching ground himself, letting Chief Burns and Dani out of his cockpit before transforming. A rather unassuming teal ATV 4 wheeler with a trailer now sat before them.

Chief Burns was the first to speak, "team, let me introduce Siren, our newest member."

The teal ATV transformed into a small statured female bot. Her frame was slight and lightly armored, unlike the other rescue bots. She did not however have a place for a passenger to occupy. She was easily the smallest of the team standing a whole head shorter than Blades. The armored ATV handlebars laid down on the back of her head, like low pigtails, the front being her chest plate. Her shoulders were the front tires, the back tires her heels, giving her the illusion of wearing high heeled shoes. Siren had bright orange optics that shone brightly against her white and teal paint job. The red and yellow Rescue Bot badge sitting proudly in the center of her chest. "Autobot first response rescue medic, Siren, formerly a member of IOTA 5 reporting for duty," she said formally as she saluted Heatwave.

Heatwave, Chase, and Boulder all saluted back to her. "At ease," Heatwave said, his voice still thick with irritation. Siren lowered her arm, still keeping a rigid pose looking straight ahead.

Chief Burns walked forward towards his family, "Siren, let me introduce you to everyone." Siren looked down at him as he walked.

"These are my sons, Cody, Kade, and Graham. This is Doc Greene and his daughter Frankie. And finally the other bots, Heatwave, Chase and Boulder," Chief Burns motioned to everyone in turn. Siren nodded her head, unsure of what she should do.

Cody and Frankie ran up to her, "can I take your picture?" Frankie asked excitedly, holding up her camera for Siren to see.

Siren looked puzzled, "Frankie, why don't you wait until Siren is more settled, this is all very new to her." Chief Burns said, coming to Sirens rescue.

"What's the trailer for?" Cody asked her while he pointed to the attractive teal and white ATV box trailer that was behind her.

Siren turned slightly to look behind her, "to carry supplies," she answered simply. "It also turns into armor," she added.

"Really? Nobel!" Cody exclaimed, "can you show us?"

Siren transformed back into vehicle mode and backed up to her trailer. Transforming into robot mode once again, this time her trailer transformed with her. The pieces of the trailer covered her body in thick teal and white armor. She now had a place for a single passenger against her torso, her arms and legs were also covered in thick armor making her look even more rigid than before. A helmet with full faceplate visor now sat upon her head, the orange glass standing out against the calmer colors.

"That was so cool!" Blades exclaimed, he was still standing with Dani close to where they landed. "I wish I could do that!"

"That's impressive," Boulder said, walking towards Siren.

"I too am impressed," Chase said following behind Boulder.

"Cheap trick," Heatwave grunted, folding his arms staying in place.

"Do I hear jealousy?" Kade said to Heatwave with a chuckle. Kade was known for getting under Heatwaves chest plate, but today Heatwave wasn't going to give him the satisfaction and ignored him.

Nearly everyone had gathered around Siren, she was growing more uneasy and unsure the more attention she received. She was being asked so many questions that she couldn't answer one before being asked another.

"I think it's time we went inside to the bunker," Chief Burns said, coming to Sirens rescue yet again.

Everyone filled inside the fire station, some still chattering away with their questions. The group stopped on the platform elevator, Chief Burns turned the switch on to start the descend.

"I didn't know your species had females," Graham said quietly to Boulder, looking to gather more information about cybertronians.

Boulder looked down at him in surprise, "of course we do, why wouldn't there be females?" Boulder inquired of his young partner.

"Umm… Never mind, it was a dumb thing to say," Graham said sheepishly casting down his gaze.

The elevator stopped in the bunker, the only place where the Rescue bots could be themselves without having to worry about prying human eyes. It was a large spacious room with a few pieces of bot sized furniture made of crates.

"Come this way, Siren, we cleared a place for your things," Cody said leading her to a clear space on the floor, they had been told that she would be bringing medical supplies with her. Siren transformed into vehicle mode again separating her armor from her body and transformed again without it all on.

"Alright team, Siren isn't going to be on active duty until her dedication ceremony on Monday," Chief Burns said addressing his team, "Siren, until then I want you to learn as much as you can to best do your job."

"Yes, sir," Siren said with a nod.

Chief Burns headed to the stairs, "I have to call the Mayor and tell him that we're back with the newest addition to our team." Chief Burns disappeared up the stairs leaving everyone else in the bunker.

"Hey Heatwave, Optimus said that he'll be sending her stasis pod in a crate a little later," Blades said before turning his attention to the TV, he wasn't as interested in Siren as the others since he had met her the evening before and had all night to talk to her. Heatwave grunted, letting Blades know that he heard him.

"Umm, excuse me sir," Siren said addressing Heatwave, "Optimus requested that I call him upon my arrival, at the earliest convenience." Siren had a very nice voice but was rather timid and spoke softly.

Heatwave looked down at her with a rather cold stare, "this way," he said shortly. He walked into a large doorway right off the main bunker. Siren followed quickly in his wake.

Heatwave turned on the monitor to call headquarters, all but ignoring Siren who stood a little ways behind him. Heatwave pushed a few buttons on the control panel dialing headquarter for her. Optimus' face soon appeared on the large screen. Heatwave saluted his leader, "Optimus, sir" he said formally.

"Optimus," Siren said with a salute.

"Heatwave," Optimus nodded to the Rescue bot leader, "Siren, I trust that your journey was safe."

"Yes, sir," she said, relief seemed to flood her face at the sight of him.

"Heatwave, I would like to have a private word with Siren please," Optimus said, addressing Heatwave once again. With a nod Heatwave left the room, his irritation back in full gear. "Siren," Optimus continued after Heatwave had left, "I know this is going to be hard for you, but you need to give it a chance."

"Yes, sir," Siren said, "I'll give it my best."

"That's good, I've put you in the care of Heatwave and his team for a reason. I believe that they can help you."

Siren didn't look reassured, "I understand, sir," she said quietly looking down at the floor.

"I understand your hesitation, Siren, Heatwave will warm up to you in time." Optimus said, almost reading Sirens mind.

Siren looked out the door where Heatwave had disappeared, "If you say so."


	3. A Quiet Night

Transformers: Rescue Bots  
>A Sirens sad song<br>By: Squidget Bishop

Chapter 3: A Quiet Night

Siren never expected the next few days to be as eventful as they were, reading book after book and being taught by her new teammates she learned many new things building on the base information that she already had with her Cybertronian training. Chase taught her laws and protocol, Boulder and Graham taught her the basics of engineering and physics on earth, Kade showed quite a lot of patients when teaching her the basics of a fire rescue, Dani taught her the steps to take care of humans during a first response rescue, and Blades tried to teach human culture using TV and movies. Doc Greene had even taken the time to design safety jumpsuits for her riders, and a helmet that used her communications frequency. And every day Chief Burns took the time to talk to her and see how she was getting along with the other team members. The only one that didn't take the time to teach her anything was Heatwave, who seemed to try his best to ignore her. Siren was nearly overwhelmed with the amount of attention and information, having been alone as long as she had she wasn't use to it.

Siren sat alone in the bunker reading yet another book, the other bots were out on a rescue. For the first time in days she was alone, she was finding the silence rather upsetting. She sat the book down for just a moment and looked around, the bunker looked close to what it had when she had arrived with the addition of her teal colored stasis pod which now sat next to the blue one that she could only assume belonged to Chase.

Getting back to her book the silence was quickly broken by Cody sliding down the fireman's pole. "Hey there Siren," he said cheerfully, "want some company?"

Siren looked up from her book, "good evening young Cody," she said, her speech was still rather formal. She was still unaccustomed to speaking freely.

Cody chuckled, "You know you don't have to talk like that all the time," he said with a smile putting his hands in his pockets.

Siren blinked, leaving her face mostly expressionless, "I'm sorry," she said quietly. Siren put the book she was reading down on a near by crate and gave Cody all her attention.

Cody walked over and climbed up next to her on the crates, with him standing next to her while she sat on the crates he nearly came up to the bottom of her shoulder.

"So how are you doing?" Cody asked looking up at her.

"Good I guess," she said, breaking her gaze with Cody, for the most part if was true. Siren was still unsure of herself, doubting her ability to complete the mission given to her.

"Want to go for a ride?" Cody asked, "I have something I want to show you."

"I'm afraid that I am not permitted to go on any missions," she said, "I don't think Chief Burns would be kind to insubordination."

"Don't worry, we're not going on a mission," Cody jumped off the crates he was standing on and walked towards the lockers, "and nobody is even going to see you." He reached into a locker labeled with his name and pulled out a teal and white jumpsuit. Taking off his shoes, Cody started to pull the jumpsuit over his clothes.

Sirens curiosity was getting the better of her, standing up she crossed the room to where Cody now sat putting on a pair of teal and white boots, and transformed into her vehicle form. She opened the seat compartment, revealing two of the helmets that Doc Greene had made for her passengers to wear, one in a child size the other for an adult.

The jumpsuits were well constructed using cutting edge fibers and light weight armors to protect the rider from many different possible injuries, paired with full faced helmets giving whomever who wore it direct hands free access to the comlinks and to talk to Siren while they rode.

Cody picked up a helmet from inside the compartment and put it on his head with the orange visor still up. Siren closet the compartment and began to back up to her trailer.

"You're not going to need your trailer," Cody said as the adjusted the straps under his chin, "I'm pretty sure we're not going to run into anything, we're just going through the tunnels."

Siren rolled back towards Cody, ready for him to hop on.

"So have you ever been ridden before?" Cody asked, he couldn't recall if anyone had ever tried to ride her.

"No," Siren admitted, "what are you going to do?"

"Simple," Cody replied, "I just get on and hold on to your handlebars and you drive."

The concept sounded simple enough, Siren sat as still as she could to let Cody get on. Cody put his right foot on the footrest and kicked his left leg over the seat. Cody put the visor down before he reached over and grabbed the handlebars.

"I'm ready," he told her through the microphone in the helmet. A small image of Sirens face appeared in the right corner of the helmets visor looking determined.

"Here we go," she said, as she started to move forward slowly. "So where are we going?"

Cody nudged the handlebars to point her the right way, Siren willingly turned and kept moving forward to the tunnels. Siren cut on her lights as they moved deeper into the dark caves.

"These tunnels are all over Griffin Rock," Cody explained to her, "it's a great way to get around unnoticed."

"Are you sure this is ok?" Siren asked him. The last things she wanted to do was make Chief Burns mad at her and Heatwave hate her even more.

"It's fine," Cody reassured her, "like I said, no one is going to see you. Consider this part of training."

They continued in mostly silence through the whole length of the tunnel. They drove out of the tunnel on to a cliff side, the same cliff where Cody had taken the other bots before. Cody dismounted and pulled off his helmet breathing in the crisp spring air. The lights of the town below glittered in the darkness, Siren transformed into robot mode, mouth slightly agape. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever seen such a sight. Siren couldn't help but smile.

Cody smiled up at her, "what do you think?" he asked her.

"It's beautiful," she said, she couldn't see the town when she flew in with Blades and she had spent most of her time down in the bunker with her work since then.

"You worried about the dedication tomorrow?" Cody asked climbing his way up a large rock and sat down.

"A little," she admitted, not taking her optics off the town.

Again they sat in silence.

Cody broke the silence again, "you don't talk much, do you?"

"I guess not," she replied, taking her optics off the town she looked down at him, "thanks for bringing me here." Her smile widened.

"No problem, it's good to see you smile."

Siren let out a light chuckle, sitting down on a nearby rock. "I guess I have been out of it," Siren said quietly looking back down at the town. "I guess moving to a new place with all new people is kind of scary," Siren admitted. "I never would have guessed it would be this hard."

Cody was happy that she was starting to open up, she had been stone faced since her arrival. In the 5 days since she'd been there he had never once seen her smile. A now calm silence sat in the air as they sat on the cliff.

"Why does Heatwave hate me?" she asked, more to herself than to Cody.

Cody's eyes widened, "I don't think he hates you-" Cody started to say before Heatwaves voice rang clearly though the comlinks, making them both jump. Siren was now standing at attention.

"Siren! Where are you?" Heatwave didn't sound too pleased, he never did when addressing Siren.

"Sir!" Siren replied quickly, "I went with Cody though the tunnels."

"You were told to say here!" he barked angrily, "get back here now."

"I'm still with her, Heatwave," Cody piped in over the comlink.

Siren backed away from the cliffs edge and transformed back into her vehicle mode, ready to go.

"Cody, she was told to stay in the bunker, not to go off joyriding!" Heatwave was mad, no doubt about it.

"Cody, we better get going," Siren said though her vehicle form, her lights flashing with every word she spoke.

Cody let out a sigh, "were coming back." He strapped on his helmet and climbed onto Siren. She pulled into the tunnels opening going faster than she did when they were going there.

Sirens quick return did nothing to sooth Heatwaves temper, he was still plenty mad when they got back. She stood at attention in the middle of the room as Heatwave scolded her for disobeying an order. The other bots stood close to the wall, not wanting to catch any of his temper that just seemed to be flying everywhere. Cody stood with Siren, trying his best to tell Heatwave what they had been doing, but Heatwave didn't want to hear any of it.

Chief Burns slid down the fireman's pole, he could hear the racket clear to the ground level garage. "Alright Heatwave," Chief Burns had a way of talking and making anyone listen without having to yell, "there was no harm done, why don't you cut her some slack?"

Heatwave was still fuming as he walked away, still angry.

Chief Burns looked at Siren and Cody, "you two want to tell me what you were doing?" He asked.

"We just went through the tunnels to the cliff side, dad," Cody said, "I wanted to show her the town."

The Chief gave them a quizzical look, "that's all?" he asked, with amusement in his voice.

"Yes, sir," Siren replied, the formal stone faced Siren was back. "Cody also thought it would be good practice on when I must carry a passenger."

"That's a good idea. Good job, both of you," Chief Burns walked up to his youngest son and put his arm around his shoulders, "come on now Cody, it's time for dinner." Cody and Chief burns walked towards the stairs.

Cody looked over his shoulder, "good night everyone!" he called out.

"Good night Cody!" Blades replied from his place over by the wall.

"Night," Boulder said cheerfully.

"Pleasant dreams," Chase said, in his formal way of talking.

Heatwave didn't reply, he just let out a grunt to let Cody know that he heard him.

Siren nodded with a small smile. As Cody and his dad disappeared up the stairs She walked over to the crates were she had left the book she had been reading and picked it up. Taking the book back across the room she went and stood by her trailer and continued to read in silence, stone faced.

Blades, Boulder and Chase walked over to where Heatwave was standing against the wall.

"You didn't have to yell at her like that, ya know," Blades said to him, "it's not like they did anything wrong."

Heatwave looked up at the trio, "she disobeyed orders," he said firmly.

"By doing what?" Blades said, "taking a break and going outside?"


	4. Grinding Gears

Transformers: Rescue Bots  
>A Sirens sad song<br>By: Squidget Bishop

Chapter 4: Grinding Gears

Siren sat alone in vehicle mode on top of the lift that would be taking her to the stage for her dedication ceremony. She had stood the whole night by her trailer reading various books after catching Heatwaves wrath. Heatwave had fumed the rest of the night. The other bots had tried to calm him down and get down to the bottom of his attitude problem, but it seemed to just make him more angry. Siren had tried her best to ignore them, hoping to blend into the wall or fall through the floor. She was however very grateful to Blades, Chase and Boulder for trying to defend her.

Siren was unsure of what to expect, that morning Blades had tried to give her a pep talk before they left for the ceremony, leaving Siren to go through the tunnels with Chief Burns. He had also tried to talk to her, but she had kept up her walls and didn't talk much.

She could hear people above her in the park waiting for the ceremony to start, to say she was nervous was an understatement. Humans were still a new species to her, despite all her studying about their anatomy and odd customs, she still was unsure of what to make of them. She hadn't really seen much of the Burns family, they were always on the go in one way or another and when they did interact with her it was to teach her something so she didn't really get to know them. Cody was the exception, he had taken the time to try and get to know her and show her his world. As for the other bots, Blades, Chase and Boulder were all nice to her, teaching her the basics of what she needed to know, but they were rather busy themselves. Heatwave just tried his best to ignore her.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Chief Burns was addressing the crowd of people in the park, "thank you all for coming, I would like to present the newest addition to the Griffin Rock rescue team."

The platform that Siren was sitting on started to rise, "here we go," she murmured to herself. The hatch above her opened up as she rose above the level of the stage. After her optics got use to the sunlight she could see a large crowd of people gathered in the park. The other bots were standing in attention in robot mode behind the crowd, the Burns family with them.

"This rescue vehicle is specially equipped for woodland and mountain ground rescue and survival," Chief Burns said, addressing the crowd, "the trailer being fully stocked with medical and survival supplies." Chief Burns turned towards Siren, "rescue bot, transform," he commanded. Siren transformed herself and her trailer, the orange visor on her helmet down, she stared forward blankly.

The crowd cheered as Chief Burns continued, "this rescue bot is a little different from the others, being that it doesn't need a driver. Using cutting edge GPS technology it can follow any of the other rescue vehicles without a driver, and follows the commands of anyone on the rescue team, adapting to the situation as needed."

Siren had know that not having a driver would be a problem and what quite pleased with the solution that Chief Burns had come up with. Chief Burns turned back to Siren, "rescue bot, vehicle mode," he commanded. With the dedication ceremony finished the people started to disperse.

"It's wonderful!" exclaimed Mayor Luskey as he walked onto the stage, "this is going to help keep our dear town safe!"

"Yes it will, Mr. Mayor," Chief Burns agreed, shaking hands with the Mayor.

Mayor Luskey walked over to Siren, grabbing a hold of one of her handle bars, "I'd like to take it for a ride," he was stating, not asking.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea Mr. Mayor," Chief Burns said trying to talk him out of his intended joyride, "it is a...umm… expensive piece of equipment."

"Nonsense," the Mayor jumped onto Sirens seat, "this bot is just as sturdy as the others."

Chief Burns was at a loss, he couldn't figure out how to talk him out of wanting to ride Siren. He looked at her, "ATV bot, manual mode," he finally said with a sigh. He wanted Siren to give the Mayor control of her!

The other bots optics grew wide behind their visors, none of them have ever had to be driven by someone outside of the rescue team, and most of the time they controlled themselves.

The Mayor tried to start Sirens engine, but it wouldn't start. "What's wrong with this thing?" The Mayor asked.

Sirens face appeared on a small screen between the handlebars, "safety head gear must be worn during operation," she said in her best robotic voice.

"Hang on Mr. Mayor," Chief Burns walked over to the Mayor and handed him a simple black motorcycle helmet. "Let me detach the trailer," he added. Mayor Luskey put the helmet onto his head as Chief Burns detached the trailer.

Grudgingly Siren then allowed the Mayor to start her engine. A wide smile crossed the Mayors face as he tried to put her in gear, causing an ear splitting and painful grinding sound, everyone on the rescue team cringed, Heatwave included.

With a few more grinding noises the Mayor finally got in gear, Siren lunged forward towards the ramp on the side of the stage and then onto the grass.

The Mayor laughed as he moved forward through the park, grinding her gears every time he shifted.

"Poor Siren," Blades said quietly as he and the rest of the rescue team watched Siren and the Mayor drive past for the 3rd time, "that has to hurt." Another painful grinding sound rang out as the Mayor went around the stage. Boulder elbowed Blades in the side, shushing him.

Chief Burns held up his hand to stop the Mayor before he had another chance to go around again. The Mayor stopped close to where the team was standing, a huge smile plastered on his face, "that was so much fun!" Jumping off the Mayor took off the helmet and handed it back to Chief Burns. "I should get an ATV," he said before he walked away.

Chief Burns opened Sirens seat compartment and pulled out one of her special helmets and put it on before climbing on. "You ok?" he asked with concern.

Sirens face appeared in the corner of the helmets visor, "that's not my idea of fun," she said sourly.

"I'm sorry, you can drive yourself now."

The Chief pretended to drive Siren back on the stage to retrieve her trailer. Siren hooked it up to herself and pulled it off the stage coming to a stop near Blades who was standing on the end of the line up.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen again," the Chief reassured her as he got off before he took off the helmet. Chief Burns walked away to join his family, who were being interviewed by Mr. Prescott, the journalist.

Siren transformed into her armored bot mode and stood next to Blades. "Are you ok?" Boulder asked, leaning forward a little to see around Blades.

Siren didn't get a chance to answer, a small group of children ran up to them. "Oh wow! look at the bots!" a little boy exclaimed to the others. Some of the children started to climb onto the bots and others ran around their legs playing a little game of tag.

After the horrible treatment she got from the Mayors joyride, the stress of being made a spectacle of in front of the whole town, the tension between her and Heatwave, and now being climbed on by kids, Siren wasn't sure how much more she could take. Despite being small she had a temper on her bigger than Optimus Prime.

Kade noticed the kids playing around the bots and came running up to them, "hey, you kids need to go play some place else," he said shooing them away and back towards the park. Kade looked up at the bots and shot a thumbs up to Heatwave.

Cody came up and joined the bots, "hey guys," he wasn't expecting an answer with all the people around, "you doing ok Siren?" he asked quietly.

Siren gave him a short nod, still looking ahead.

"Don't worry guys, we're almost done here." Cody said.

Suddenly a loud cry came from behind the bots over by the park, a child had tripped and fell down. Siren wanted to turn around and see what happened but had to stay frozen in place.

Cody looked over to see what happened and had an idea, he looked up at Siren, "bot, respond."

Siren turned around, trying her best to move like a "normal" robot. She slowly walked over to the crying child, Cody walking along side her. The childs mother had rushed over and was trying to comfort him.

"Citizen, may I assist you?" Siren asked in her robot voice, looking for the mothers approval.

The boys mother looked up at her, "yes, please," she said while pulling her son onto her lap.

Siren crouched down to examine the damage. A skinned knee didn't count as a "rescue" but she still wanted to help. She split her right index finger revealing a pair of tiny tweezers, using her visor she magnified her sight to see the scrape much more clearly. Carefully she pulled a few tiny stones from the scrape. Siren retracted the tweezers and reached up to open the left shoulder compartment on her armor. She pulled out a cotton ball and some antiseptic, her small stature playing to her advantage. Carefully she dabbed the damp cotton ball to the scrape being as gentle as she could. Finished using the cotton ball she opened another armor compartment on her leg and dropped it into a red plastic bin to be disposed of later. Siren pulled out an adhesive bandage from her shoulder compartment and carefully placed it over the little boys knee. Finished with her work Siren stood back up, opening yet another compartment on her waist and pulled out a small teddy bear, Doc Greene had given them to her to give to small children, he said it would help calm them down. Bending down a little she handed it to him.

The small boy had stayed very still, only sniffling a little while Siren worked. A huge smile spread across his tear streaked face at the sight of the bear. His mother seemed pleased as well.

The little boy got off his mothers lap taking the bear from Sirens hand.

"Tank you," he said, hugging Sirens leg, bear clutched tightly in his small hand.

"Thank you," the boys mother said, taking her sons hand they walked back to the picnic area of the park.

Siren couldn't help but smile a little. That small act had just made everything worth it.


	5. When the tree Falls

Transformers: Rescue Bots  
>A Sirens sad song<br>By: Squidget Bishop

Chapter 5: When the tree falls

The days just seemed to fly by, Siren was engrossed in her research as usual during her downtime. Having only been on very simple "rescues," if you could call them that, Siren felt that she needed to prove her worth in some other way. She could hear what was going on through her comlink, and could see she wasn't really needed to do much. Saving a cat from a tree wasn't her idea of a rescue. Diving head first into learning all she could was her plan of attack.

The bunker was quiet, nobody being down there with her did have it's good side. Dani and Blades had gone out on a flight patrol, Boulder and Graham were working on engineering work upstairs, Chief Burns and Chase were out on speed trap detail, Cody was at school, Kade was up in the command center taking any calls that came in, and Heatwave wasn't there which was fine with her.

Sirens relationship with the team had grown, some what, she had some sort of lesson with each of them depending on when they had time. She found that human culture was fascinating despite it being so odd and diverse. Siren was thankful that their anatomy was the same for the most part, despite geographical location.

Dani's voice came through her comlink clear, "Kade, there's been an accident! There's a downed tree in the forest, it seems it landed on someone, we can't land there are too many trees."

Kade's voice soon followed, "I'll get Heatwave-"

"There won't be enough time, and besides the forest is too dense for him to get through." Dani said.

"Dani, come get me and Siren. Siren, get your trailer and get to the roof." Kade ordered.

Siren had transformed and hooked up to her trailer before Kade had even finished talking. Not wanting to miss her chance to show what she could do, she moved as quickly as she could. Taking the lift to the garage she met up with Kade on the lift to the roof. Kade had replaced his firemans jacket with one padded teal and white jackets Doc Greene had made for the team.

"You ready for this?" Kade asked her as the lift started to go up.

"Yes, sir," Siren replied simply, her demeanor had changed from timid to determined and maybe a little excited.

Arriving on the roof she quickly transformed herself and her trailer into her robot form leaning over so Kade could get in, he put on one of her helmets before climbing into her cockpit. Blades and Dani already fast approaching.

Blades let down his hook, Siren grabbed the cable and slid her foot into the hook.

"Ready to go?" Blades asked.

"Ready," Siren confirmed, holding tightly. Blades took off seamlessly towards the forest, not wasting a moment.

Blades face appeared on Sirens visor bearing his signature grin, "welcome aboard ma'am and sir," he said with a smile, Siren couldn't help but smile right along with him. "I'm going to set you two down in a near by small cleaning," he continued, "from there it's only about half a mile to where the guy is trapped."

"Don't mess this up, Siren," Heatwaves said, his voice coming through the comlink. He sounded irritated as usual.

"I will give it my best, sir," Siren tried to reassure Heatwave and herself.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there along with you," Kade said from her chest plate, "and don't worry too much about Heatwave, he's really not as bad as he's making himself out to be."

Siren wasn't convinced that Heatwave would ever like her, but that was secondary in her mind, the mission was top priority.

The team of four quickly approached the clearing. Blades set Siren and Kade down quickly, "now it's just a little ways north," Dani said through the comlink.

Siren didn't waste a moment, letting Kade out of her cockpit she transformed into vehicle mode. Kade jumped on, very little needed to be said. Siren drove quickly through the trees, her tires being ideal for this type of terrain. The distance between them and their target grew shorter and shorter.

The pair drove up a small hill though the tightly knit trees and they were there, the location was a small campsite set up in the dense forest. Kade jumped off the rush to the side of the downed tree where he found two men, one was trapped underneath the fallen trunk clearly unconscious. The trapped young man seemed to be in bad shape, laying on his back, one leg trapped under a rather large tree.

"Thank goodness you're here!" the second man said, clearly relieved, "I don't know what happened, the tree just fell!"

Kade looked over his shoulder at Siren, "bot, transform and move this tree," he ordered. She transformed with her armor on and rushed over to the fallen tree. She could better see the damage now, and thankfully it was just his leg, it could have been much worse. Grabbing ahold of the tree trunk she lifted it off the trapped young man and moved it aside with fair ease, taking care not to hurt him any more than he already was.

"Permission to assess damage," Siren asked as she crouched beside Kade and the two young men.

"Granted," Kade answered simply. It was clear that they had never worked together before, he wasn't even sure of all of her abilities.

Siren was careful to not move the victim, she raised her left arm and turned on her bioscanner that was built into it. Her scanner worked on near everything from cybertronians to humans. Within moments she could tell that his leg was broken, shattered from the impact when the tree fell.

"Victim is unresponsive, broken left leg, no damage to the knee, in need of a physician," Siren reported robotically, "splint required before rescue may continue. Permission to give aid?"

"Granted," Kade was in awe of Sirens quick work.

Siren opened one of her many compartments and pulled out some long bandages and a telescoping metal leg splint. Careful to not move the damaged limb to much she skillfully placed the splint on either side of the young mans leg and wrapped it snugly.

The injured young man let out a low groan as she worked, she was careful but that doesn't mean it was painless.

"Is he going to be ok?!" the other young man was becoming slightly frantic as the shock wore off.

"He's going to be fine," Kade told him, "but we have to get him to a doctor as soon as we can." Reaching up Kade pushed the button on his comlink, "Dani, can you lift a stretcher from here?"

"Negative, to many trees, we might get hung up on something." Dani and Blades were still flying over head waiting to air lift as needed. "You're going to have to go back to the small clearing where we set you down at."

"umm.. robot, prepare for transportation," Kade was at a loss as to what command to give Siren, they never really worked together before.

"Understood," Siren really didn't care for being told what to do, all it was doing was slowing her down. Reaching into her largest compartment she pulled out a fold able stretcher and set it on the ground beside the hurt man. As gently as she could she picked him up and set him inside, Kade bucked him in.

Siren transformed back into her vehicle mode along with her trailer. Her trailer was made in such a way the stretcher could be set on the top and locked into place so she could transport the injured. Transforming back into robot mode, without her armor, picking up the stretcher she placed it onto her trailer before transforming once again into her vehicle form.

"Alright," Kade said, turning to the other camper, "we're going to ride to the clearing to air lift your friend and then you're riding with me back to town."

The other man nodded his head, he was still too much in shock to argue.

_**Authors notes: I'm sorry this chapter is so much later than the others had been.**_

_**I would like to also state that I am NOT a doctor or physician of any sort, I would like to apologize for my lack of knowledge on such a topic, and that I am truly sorry that my information and descriptions might be inaccurate. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**~Squidget Bishop**_


	6. Dynamite comes in small packages

Transformers: Rescue Bots  
>A Sirens sad song<br>By: Squidget Bishop

Chapter 6: Dynamite comes in small packages

After Blades and Dani had airlifted the man who was hurt, Siren had to drive Kade and the other man back to town. She was just thankful that it wasn't to far, her extra passenger seemed to be scared. He had clung to Kade as they rode through the woods, yelping every time they hit even the smallest bump. She almost had to drive as slow as she could go, had it not been for Kade telling her to go faster she would have just got up and walked.

The trio had safely made it to the hospital so the young man could be with his friend. Siren was glad she could help them and hoped that his friend would be alright. She felt bad because she never even asked their names, had she been able to speak freely she would have, knowing a patient's name was important to her.

Kade and Siren were now making their way back to the firehouse, at a much better speed.

"You did great!" Kade said through the helmet, "I didn't know you could do that scan thingy."

Siren smiled to herself in her vehicle mode, "it's just a standard issue bioscanner," she replied, "nothing to special." She couldn't keep the joy from her voice. Siren was over the moon, a real rescue, words of praise, and being able to help again. It had been much too long since she last felt this way.

All too soon they arrived at the firehouse, Doc Greene, Frankie and Cody were outside waiting for them.

Kade jumped off Siren and pulled the helmet off, "hey squirt!" he said ruffling Codys hair, "how was school?"

"School was great," Cody replied, "I heard about you and Siren going out into the forest for a rescue."

"So how did it go?" Frankie asked. Siren liked the Greene family very much, they were nice and very smart. Doc Greene had made such great pieces of equipment for her and the team to use.

"It went well, Siren was very impressive," Kade turned and looked back at Siren, who still sat in vehicle mode. Siren was quite pleased with herself, if autobots could blush she would be red all over.

"Siren, how are those helmets that I made working out for you?" Doc Greene asked, taking the helmet from Kade.

"They are working nicely, sir," Siren transformed into her robot form, "I did have concerns about some of my other equipment though."

"Oh really? like what?" Doc Greenes interest was peaked.

"I'm not sure how well the changes to my trailer are holding up," Siren motioned to her trailer that still sat behind her, "it wasn't designed to be changed, and I'm worried about the structure."

"Really?" Doc Greene was thinking, " lets go take a look at your trailer, that's the only way that I can make a fair assessment." Doc Greene started walking towards the firehouse, Siren took this as her cue to follow him. Siren nodded to Kade who nodded back to her, a silent understanding of some sort.

"I'll come with you Daddy," Frankie said walking into the firehouse as well.

Doc Greene, Frankie and Siren walked into the firehouse past Heatwave, who ignored Siren as per usual.

Heatwave joined Kade and Cody standing outside. Kade was bragging about himself, as usual, but also bragging about Siren a little.

"Cody, you should have seen her in action" Kade was clearly excited, "she has this really cool portable x ray thing on her arm, it was like boom, and done." Kade held up his left arm to mimic the physical movements Siren had done during their rescue.

"It sounds like you two get along well," Cody observed, "she looked happy too."

"Her abilities are nothing special," Heatwave said butting into the conversation, "all standard issue right out of the academy." Heatwave crossed his arms over his chest plate, showing an air of rudeness that was even unusual for him.

"Special or not, she did a good job," Kade said, "she responded quickly and followed orders." Kade and Heatwave were clearly getting irritated with each other, they rarely seem to get along but they always seem to have each others backs.

"Great, now I know she can't think for herself." Heatwave fired back, his little side comment turning into a full on fight.

"You know what Heatwave, I think you're jealous." Kade went off and done it, Heatwave bent over to get closer to Kade.

"I would never be jealous of an amateur," Heatwave spoke slowly, each word dripping with just the right amount of his anger.

Heatwave and Kade were now glaring at each other, the air hanging heavy around the trio.

"Hey, calm down you two." Cody rushed in between them to try and break the tension.

"Don't worry Cody, I'm done talking to him," Kade started walking away towards the firehouse. Heatwave growled and walked away the other direction.

Cody stood for a moment before following Heatwave, "Heatwave!" He called after him as he ran. Heatwave stopped and waited for Cody to catch up and looked down at his young human friend. "Heatwave, what is your problem with Siren?" Cody was direct with his question, as simple as it was it was a very important one.

Heatwave let out a sigh, "Cody, rescue teams are in groups of four for a reason, changing that can have huge problems."

"Well the only problem I can see is the way you're not letting her be a part of the team." Cody was stern, "she's trying hard to be as productive as she can-"

"I don't want dead weight on this team!" Heatwave cut Cody off, "she's never going to be a part of this team!"

Siren stood just inside the open doors of the firehouse garage, Heatwaves words stung as they traveled through the air. It was true, she was trying hard to be a part of the team. She hung her head as she retreated back inside, stopping just inside the shadows the building made.

It was also true that she was scared about being reassigned, she had been with IOTA 5 since she graduated the academy but they were gone now. She had been alone for longer than she cared to admit, a part of her deep down was excited to be on a team again.

Siren looked down at her hands and with a sigh hung her head in defeat.

Cody's eyes widened in surprise, "you think she's dead weight?" he asked, hoping that Heatwave wouldn't confirm that was what he said.

Heatwave stood in silence for a few moments thinking. "Well, no," he admitted finally, his voice losing it's aggressive tone and becoming much calmer , "I think that she's inexperienced, doesn't know anything about us, and that she isn't going to fit in well."

Cody looked up at Heatwave, his eyes meeting Heatwaves optics, "it's your job to show her, as her new leader."

Cody's young wisdom was just what he needed. Heatwave smiled for the first time in days down at his small human friend. "Then what do you think I should do?"

"Well for starters tell her how you feel the first chance you get." Cody said smiling back at him.

Later on that same day close to nightfall, Siren was alone in the garage of the the firehouse occupied with her trailer. Her trailer had been just fine, Doc Green had checked it out and made a few adjustments to it's stability. Despite what Heatwave had said she had decided to stay just long enough for Optimus Prime to assign her to a new mission. The other bots and the Burns family were gone doing various duties around the island. The silence was only disturbed by the sounds her her repacking the trailer.

Cody slid down the fire pole from the upper levels, "hey Siren," he said as he slid down.

Siren nodded her head not stopping her task of packing her trailer with the needed medical and survival supplies.

"Need any help?" Cody asked, looking around the garage.

"No thanks," Siren replied shortly, she wasn't mad, just didn't feel like talking. She closed the last compartment on her trailer and stood up. She quickly transformed into her vehicle mode and attached her trailer, transforming back into her bot form to try it on to make sure the modifications didn't interfere.

The familiar sounds of the other coming back to the firehouse could be heard in the distance as the sun set, they would be arriving soon. Siren occupied herself with a new task, partly to avoid talking.

Cody could tell something wasn't right with her but didn't know how to ask her about it. He didn't want to come off as being nosy or rude, he did want to help her.

The others soon arrived driving up into the garage Chase with Chief Burns, Boulder with Graham and Heatwave with Kade. Blades and Dani landed on the roof on the helicopter landing pad.

Siren turned around and greeted her comrades as they drove in, as hurt as she was she wasn't going to let those feelings make her disrespect her superiors or the friends she was trying to make. The bots came to a stop in their vehicle modes inside the garage.

Chief Burns got out of Chases drivers side, "Siren, I heard you did well today," he said walking towards the elevator to go to the upper floors of the firehouse.

"Yeah, good job" Graham said hopping out of Boulders cab, "Kade told us you have some really nice medical hardwear, I'd like to see it sometime if you don't mind."

"Maybe," Siren replied quietly, she didn't want to make any promises she couldn't keep.

"Siren, are you ok?" Cody asked, his concern was genuine. Siren looked down at Cody, her optics were dim and sad looking but she still gave him a little half smile.

"Cody, you coming?" Chief Burns asked his youngest son, his other children having already joined him in the elevator.

"I'll be right up Dad." Cody wanted to stay, he wanted to help Heatwave and Siren work out the problem that had been building since her arrival.

Blades came down the elevator that leads to the helipad and the other bots transformed into their robot forms.

An awkward silence fell on the garage at this point, Cody knew that he would have to give Heatwave a bit of a push. The other bots didn't want say anything, they all knew what Heatwave was wanting to do.

Siren looked down before turning back to what she was doing before they all arrived back. Cody looked at Heatwave and jerked his head in Sirens direction, giving him his cue to start talking.

"Umm, Siren," Heatwave was uneasy, he didn't like explaining himself to anyone, but he knew that Cody was right and that he did have to talk to her. He also knew that the others wouldn't get off his back about it if he didn't at least try.

Siren turned to face Heatwave and stood in attention, acting more like a soldier than a rescue response medic. "Sir," her speech was formal again. Cody had a feeling that she had her walls all the way up since he had last seen her.

"Erm.. I wanted to talk to you." Heatwave was being very awkward trying to find the words he wanted to say. "I understand that I haven't been very welcoming to you, as the leader of SIGMA 17 it is my appointed duty to lead this rescue unit. I have high standards for everyone in this unit, and we don't have time to be teaching an inexperienced mem-"

"INEXPERIENCED!?" Siren shouted, interrupting Heatwave and making him and the other bots jump. She rounded on him in an instant walking to him, her anger flowing like a damn had just broke. She reached up and grabbed his chest plate and pulled him down to her level. Heatwave and the others were too surprised to react. Now being face to face with Heatwave, Siren continued to yell in a language that Cody couldn't understand that he could only assume was cybertronian.

Siren gave Heatwave a shove out of her way and transformed into her vehicle form, her trailer being towed behind her as she drove off into the dark, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

Cody was the first speak, "what did she say?" he asked, he knew that she was angry but didn't know about what exactly.

"I would rather never repeat those words," Chase told him, the first to get his senses back, Blades and Boulder still standing with mouths agape. Heatwave couldn't seem to do much of anything but look out into the darkness at her taillights as they got smaller and smaller before disappearing into the distance.

_**AUTHORS NOTES: I'm sorry this chapter has taken me so long to post, I came down with a case of LIFE and had to deal with it. I hope that is is well received. Thank you for your patience, enjoy. **_


	7. The Sad Song

Transformers: Rescue Bots  
>A Sirens sad song<br>By: Squidget Bishop

Chapter 7: The Sad Song

"Dad!" Cody yelled, running into the kitchen of the firehouse, "Dad, Siren's gone!" as soon as he regained his senses he ran to tell his Dad. The bots were down in the garage trying to figure out a plan amongst themselves. Siren up and leaving was a huge problem not only because she didn't know the island well and was never really warned about the dangers, she didn't have a rider or another bot to follow, she could blow all their cover.

"Calm down son, what do you mean she's gone?" Chief Burns asked his youngest son.

"I mean she's gone Dad, she drove off," Cody explained, "Her and Heatwave were talking and I think Heatwave made her mad, she started yelling at him, but I couldn't understand and drove off."

Chief Burns scratched the back of his head thinking, "what did Heatwave say?"

Cody thought for a moment, "he called her inexperienced and she just blew up at him."

Chief Burns shook his head with a sigh, "Cody, sit down and eat your dinner, I'll go talk to the bots." Chief Burns walked around the large table and made his way to the elevator, leaving Cody and the rest of his confused children to eat their meal.

The elevator stopped on the garage level of the firehouse, the bots were still there trying to figure out what to do, Chase was on the coms trying to reach her. Heatwaves shock was replaced with anger, he stood in the center doorway fuming.

"What happened?" Chief Burns wasn't just angry at Siren for leaving, but also at Heatwave and the others.

"Chief!" Blades was the first to answer, "Siren just up and left, Heatwave was trying to talk to her an-"

Chief Burns held up his hand to silence Blades, "I know that much," he said, "Heatwave."

Heatwave looked back at the Chief, "sir?" he asked, a slight growl in his voice.

"I know you meant well but did you ever think to look at her service records or ask her before you insulted her?" Chief Burns was not a man you ignored, even when he was wearing a silly apron.

"No sir," Heatwave admitted, being told her was wrong twice in one day did nothing for his mood.

"Then I suggest you look into it." Chief Burns said. Turning to Chase, "have you managed to reach her?" he asked.

"No sir, Siren is not answering me, but her comlink is not down." Chase answered.

Chief Burns pushed the button on his own comlink, "Siren, listen to me, stay away from people. Stay out as long as you need to, call me for anything you might need."

Sirens voice came over the comlinks communications, "affirmative," she was firm and to the point, clearly not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Now as for the rest of you, leave her alone for now," Chief Burns walked back to the open elevator door, "she's been through more than you know." The elevator doors closed and took him back up to the upper levels of the firehouse.

"I wonder what the Chief meant?" Boulder asked to no one in particular, "she's actually younger than we are, I asked her"

"Yeah, but we were in stasis for a long time," Blades said.

"I guess we're going to find out," Heatwave said walking back inside to the large lift that would take him into the bunker.

Siren drove through the woods going towards the mountain. She was furious, hurt, but mostly ashamed. She couldn't keep her feelings in check, that one little word set her off and she couldn't control herself.

"You have to learn to control yourself Bright Eyes…"

Siren quickly transformed into her robot form, letting her trailer continue on it's path right into a tree. She turned around quickly, her arms raised into fists, ready to fight. Seeing nobody around she started to hit the trees around her with various punches and kicks, her sleek body moving with the precision and power that only comes with years of experience. She paused with her last punch, her optics finally focusing back to where she was. She turned and put her back on the tree she had just hit and let herself slide down it's trunk. She knew better than to let herself get caught up, she knew that the voice she thought she heard wasn't real, the bot it had belonged to died years ago.

She looked down through the darkness at her hands that were still clenched into fists. She relaxed and opened them up and put her face into them as she whispered, "I'm sorry Stud Welder."

The sunrise came that Saturday morning as it always did on the little island of Griffin rock, Heatwave looked into Sirens service records that whole night but he didn't find much. He and the other bots did learn that she had been stationed in an active war zone for much of the early parts recorded. During the war no one on SIGMA 17 had been in any of the war zones, they were trained for natural disasters and rescue, they had been lucky and had been sent to help others and not fight in the war. They also learned that after her team was given a new mission somehow the other members of the team died leaving her as the only survivor. They couldn't learn more than that because the records were locked.

Through out the night Heatwave had decided that he needed to set things right and talk to her, whether he liked it or not. The only problem was he didn't know how he was going to do that.

Heatwave stood in front of large screen that was hooked up the the bots computer systems, the others having already left on their various patrols and odd jobs. He kept rereading her records trying to find some kind of something to better understand her and why she reacted the way she did, as a good leader should.

Cody walked through the large door connecting the large room to the bunker. "Morning Heatwave." After the night before's events he wasn't sure how Heatwaves mood would be.

"Morning," Heatwave said as he read, he was frustrated but not angry. Siren hadn't called in that whole night and he was clearly worried. He turned and looked at his young friend, "I screwed up," he admitted.

"Well that doesn't mean that you can't fix it," Cody said with a smile, happy to see his friend was learning from his mistakes.

"Yeah, well the only problem is that Siren hasn't called in and won't answer me when I try and contact her."

"Let me give it a try," Cody was optimistic that they would be able to work it out. He reached up and pushed the green button on his comlink, "Siren?" he asked, hoping to get a response.

She responded in a few minutes, "good morning Cody," her voice seemed apprehensive.

Cody smiled, she answered him! "Are you alright? Are you coming back soon?" he asked.

They expected a response but the line was silent. Cody and Heatwave looked at each other and waited.

"Let me try something else." he told Heatwave and he pushed the button on his comlink again before speaking, "can we come to you?"

"Who's we?" she asked, responding fairly quickly.

"Umm, me and Heatwave," Cody admitted to her.

A long silence fell over the comlink before she answered, "fine."

"Where are you?"

"I'll send my coordinates," she left her answer short.

Cody looked up at Heatwave, "this is good," he said with a smile, "at least she's willing to talk to you."

"Great," Heatwave said sarcastically, "she can yell at me some more."

Cody and Heatwave left as soon as she sent the coordinates and after they told Kade where they were going. They were to meet on top of the cliff next to the old abandoned lead mine. They drove quickly, Heatwave wanted to get this over with as soon as he could, he also didn't want her to run off again. He was her leader and so far he hasn't done a good job.

The pulled up following the tree line, Siren stood in her armored robot form waiting for them near the cliffs edge, her arms folded. Heatwave transformed into his robot form too, not giving Cody a chance to get out, and walked over to her.

She stood quietly and just nodded at Heatwave. Her face told volumes of how she was feeling, she was angry still and clearly didn't want to be talking to Heatwave.

"I read your files," Heatwave said, coming to a stop a little more than an arms length away from her.

"Congratulations, you can read," Siren spoke bitterly. She shifted her weight to her other leg, keeping her arms folded.

Heatwave wasn't happy about being spoken to that way, but he kept his feelings in check. "You served in the war," he said, trying to find some sort of opening.

"Yeah," she answered, her voice was cold.

Heatwaves temper was building, "look, I came out here to try and talk to you!"

"Then talk," she wasn't even trying to hide any negativity.

"Heatwave, calm down," Cody said from down in his chest.

"I'm trying to understand you!" he stepped towards her.

"Not much to not get," she spat back unfolding her arms and taking a step closer also. She was clearly much smaller than he was, despite the size difference she didn't seem intimidated.

Suddenly the ground under Heatwaves leading foot gave way, putting him off balance and falling down the cliff side.

"Heatwave!" She yelled, grabbing his ladder trying to keep him from going over. His weight pulled them both over easily sending them both sliding down the cliff side right into the side of the building below. They crashed through and down into the hole that Chase and Chief Burns had made nearly a year before. They were plunged into darkness as the building above caved in on top of the hole.

"Cody! Are you ok?" Heatwave was shaken up, but still had his head.

"It's dark!" Siren screamed, she was clearly scared and disoriented.

Heatwave cut on his lights, he was laying on his back, haven fallen on his right side. Siren was sitting up on all fours, she had fallen onto her chest face down.

"I'm ok," Cody said, a little shook up himself. He had his seat belt on and was fine.

Heatwave tried to sit up but his right arm sparked, making his groan in pain. Siren looked over at him, her instincts as a medic replacing her panic.

"You're hurt!" She exclaimed as she crawled over to him, "don't move," she ordered. She cut on her own lights and looked down at Heatwaves hurt shoulder. "Cody, are you hurt in any way?" she asked as she examined Heatwave.

"No, I feel okay," Cody was checking himself to make sure what he said was true.

Despite what Siren had told him Heatwave tried to sit up, his shoulder sparking and leaking blue energon onto the cave floor.

"I said stay still," she ordered once again, "not only could you make your injury worse you could end up hurting Cody." Siren wasn't one to play when it came to an injury of any kind.

"Fine," Heatwave laid back down on the cave floor.

"You're going to have to let Cody out," she said looking closer at the damage, "any contact with this would turn him crispy."

Heatwave tried to open this chest compartment but it only made an odd sound. "It won't open," he said as he tried again.

"Stop, hang on," Siren opened a large compartment of her armor on her leg and pulled out some bot sized medical tools. She quickly got to work on his injured shoulder.

"You're not going to get it open," Heatwave was skeptical to say the least, he still had never seen Siren in action. Within moments his chest compartment opened up with an odd noise, but opened nonetheless.

"You were saying?" Siren was being rather smug, "come here Cody," she reached in and Cody climbed onto her hand. She sat back and opened her own cockpit for him to climb into, "you'll be safe in here, I don't want to risk you touching this stuff." Cody climbed in, her cab was nearly a standing position made for only one person.

"Is he going to be ok?" Cody asked, he had never seen any of bots get that hurt before.

"He'll be fine as long as I can get him to hold still," she reassured him, "it seems to be a clean break." After getting Cody to safety she went back to work on Heatwaves arm.

"So you do know what you're doing, right?" Heatwave asked, he hated feeling helpless.

Siren looked into his optics, "yes, I know what I'm doing," if there was ever going to be a time that Heatwave had to trust her it would have to be now. He nodded his head, giving her all of his trust.

"This isn't going to hurt him is it?" Cody was worried.

"I'm not going to lie, it might a little, I'm going to have to immobilize his arm for now and he won't be able to transform." She continued to work in silence, Cody and Heatwave didn't dare interrupt her. From what Cody could see she was very skilled, her fingers moved effortlessly without wasting a movement, years of practice as a medic clearly at work.

"How long is this going to take?" Heatwave was getting impatient, "Ouch! you did that on purpose!"

"You can't prove it," Siren smiled sitting back, "You're done for now, but you still need to hold still until help comes." She looked up at the hole they had fallen through not that long ago, "so this is the lead mine Boulder told me about." She was trying to distract herself, she was very uneasy about being trapped in a dark tight space.

"Yeah, and our coms don't work down here," Heatwave pointed out.

"Don't worry," Cody piped up from Sirens cockpit, "we told Kade where we were going so help should be here in no time."

Siren smiled down at him, "want to get out now?" she asked,"you should be ok as long as you don't get too close to Heatwave."

"Yeah," he answered. Siren opened the orange tinted glass that covered her cockpit, putting up a hand to help Cody get out. She gently set him down onto the cave floor.

It went without saying that they had to stay where they were, Siren and Cody didn't know the tunnels they were in, and Heatwave couldn't move.

"Care to tell me your story since we're stuck here?" Heatwave asked, he was direct and to the point, his temper had left him when they fell, he was more worried than anything else.

Siren sat down with her back against the cave wall, and looked down at her right hand with a sigh, then looked over at Heatwave. "It was so long ago, but I can still remember them…" her voice trailed off as she looked down at the cave floor. "It was a trap," she continued, "the whole thing was a trap. I somehow got away…. but not the rest of my team….my brothers."

"Hey boss bot, we're picking up a faint distress signal," came the gruff voice of a rather large male autobot named Topload, his large green and white frame looking very out of place sitting at the controls of the rescue ship IOTA 5.

"Set course immediately," replied the autobot in charge, Stud Welder. His regal colors of royal blue and white suiting him well as he sat in the captains seat.

"Yes sir," three voices rang in unison. Topload, Siren and Coal Roller, another large bot done up in grays and white, jumped to the task of redirecting the ship for it's new destination.

The crew of the IOTA 5 were vastly different in appearance, but they worked together extremely well, they soon arrived to the asteroid the signal was coming from. They were not prepared for what they would find there.

The surface of the asteroid was covered in the many bodies of dead autobots.

Siren covered her mouth in shock, "what could have happened?" she whispered.

"I don't know Bright Eyes," Stud Welder seemed to also be shocked, but he kept his composure. "Alright team, we split up and look for survivors, but stay close."

"Yes sir," they said again in unison. They split into two teams, Siren with Coal Roller and Stud Welder with Topload.

"This is horrible," Siren said to Coal Roller as they walked through the seemingly endless sea of bodies, "even the war wasn't this bad…" her voice trailed off sadly.

Coal Roller bent his large frame over to examine a body, "These seem to have been here for a long time," he observed, "this is strange."

"Hey!" Topload called from across the field, "we picked up the signal!"

Siren and Coal Roller made their way towards their comrades in silence, they were both trying their best to honor the dead that lay around them. The group made their way through the bodies slowly.

"If this was a battle you think that we would see some Decepticon bodies too," Topload observed, "these are all Autobots."

Stud Welder looked back at his bodyguard then down to the ground, "you're right, something isn't right here." Stud Welder was suspicious but the group continued to make their way towards the faint distress signal.

They soon ran into a sharp cliff face of rock, "up you get," Coal Roller said to Siren. She climbed onto his back as the other two started to climb up the rocks.

Stud Welder paused and looked down at Siren who was riding on Coal Rollers back, "are you picking anything up?" He asked her.

Siren looked at the readings on her visor, "nothing but the signal we're following," she said.

They made quick work of the cliff and reached the top in record time. From their new vantage point they could see their ship not far into the distance past the sea of broken ships and bodies. From there they could see that most of the bodies seemed to be running away from the cliff that they had just climbed.

"I don't like this," Siren said to Stud Welder, her instincts were telling her to get away from there as soon as they could.

"I know Siren, but we have to help whomever is sending out that distress signal." Stud Welder was a stern leader, but he cared very deeply for his teammates.

Siren continued to ride on Coal Rollers back, her armor was slowing her down. She didn't want to spend any more time there then she had to.

The team continued to follow Stud Welder towards the signal. It wasn't long that they came across a huge pile of rocks and ships, more bodies piled up around the opening. It was at this point that Stud Welder couldn't ignore his instincts, "we need to go back," he said turning to his team.

A chilling laugh came from inside the cavern the others were facing, "so even more come to my little hellish rock." The voice was cold, it's owner emerged from the shadows of the cave, a huge bot seemingly made of dozens of different parts looking more like a bunch of bots then just one. This huge bot was easily twice the size of Stud Welder, standing a whole head and a half above Coal Roller.

"Get back!" Stud Welder ordered. Topload placed himself between the other bot and his leader, Coal Roller backed up with Siren still on his back, the pair ready to defend their medics.

"Identify yourself!" Stud Welder ordered, getting his weapon ready just in case of an attack. Topload was ready with his guns, Coal Roller with his fists.

"I, dear sir, am Hacksaw," he bowed mockingly, "and I will kill you all!" The team didn't have a chance to react before he lunged forward grabbing Siren off of Coal Rollers back. He had Siren by her left arm holding her in the air bringing her closely to his face, "well aren't you a tiny one." His deep red optics casting a glow so strong it turned the white parts of her armor pink.

"Siren!" Coal Roller yelled in surprise.

Siren was terrified, in her panic she took the drill she had equipt to her right arm and stabbed it into his left optic. Hacksaw let go of her arm and screamed in pain, her weight paired with the gravity of the asteroid they were on pulled the drill right of her hand. She landed on the ground below, hard, but uninjured. Siren quickly scrambled to her feet and she ran as fast as she could back to her team.

Topload laid down cover fire for her as the Decepticon thrashed around. Coal Roller snatched her up and started running, Stud Welder not far behind. The terrain was much too rocky and covered with bodies from Hacksaws other victims for them to transform.

"Run!" Topload yelled to his team, "I'll try and stop him!"

Stud Welder turned mid stride, "Topload! No, run!" he called to his friend.

Topload was still laying down fire, "no, I must defend the medics!" he called over the sound of his own gun fire.

Stud Welder knew that he couldn't change his mind, no matter what he said. Their only hope was to get by the their ship and use the cannons to try and take out that monster of a bot. He turned and continued to run. Coal Roller wasn't to far ahead, still caring Siren. Siren was plenty fast on her own but her armor was a huge disadvantage to her speed.

As they ran the sound of gunfire suddenly stopped as a loud crash was heard. Siren knew that something bad had happened to Topload, she struggled against Coal Rollers grip. "Stop! Stop please, we need to help him!"

"We need to get to the ship!" Coal Roller yelled, he was sad about his comrades downfall, but his mission was to keep Siren safe. And without Topload he now had to keep Stud Welder safe also.

Coal Roller came to a stop at the edge of the cliff they had climbed, Stud Welder skidded to a halt also. The blue clad leader looked up at Coal Roller, "get Siren safely to the ship, that's an order!" he turned and started running back towards where they had just come from.

"Sir!" Coal Roller called after his leaders back, he knew better then do go against a direct order, Stud Welder very rarely gave them and when he did it wasn't up for discussion.

Stud Welder ran at the pursuing Decepticon, he wasn't about to let his comrades, his friends, be hurt again by that monster.

Siren struggled even more against Coal Rollers grip, "please let me go!" she cried, "we can't leave them!"

Coal Roller gritted his teeth, and turned back to the sharp drop of the cliff and jumped, still holding tightly in his arms. His landing was hard, breaking both his legs. He collapsed and dropped Siren, she had landed mostly unhurt thanks to her armor. She jumped to her feet and right to her friends side. "Coal Roller! You're hurt!"

"I can keep going," he told her. The sounds of Stud Welder fighting Hacksaw was echoing around them as he struggled to his feet.

"Lean on me," Siren ordered, she was trying so hard to help but being as small as she was it wasn't much help at all. Coal Roller managed to keep a good pace despite his injuries.

Hacksaw made quick work of Stud Welder, he stood on top of the cliff, "you can run but you won't survive!" he yelled after them before jumping off the cliff as well, but landing unhurt somehow. Siren and Coal Roller were nearly at their ship as he began his pursuit.

The had just barely made it, Coal Roller jumped into the pilots seat, Siren followed close behind to man the cannons. Suddenly their ship was hit by something, Hacksaw was firing at the ship!

"Cannons are down!" Siren yelled, "as are the primary thrusters." The hope was draining from her body the more red lights started flashing at her from the various monitors.

"NO!" Coal Roller shot up from his seat and went as quickly as he could to the back hatch. He opened it and got out, Siren ran after him to stop him.

"Take care of yourself Bright Eyes," he said with a small smile, his bright blue optics shining with determination.

"What are you doing?" Siren grabbed his arm and tried to drag him back inside. Coal Roller pushed her down inside and slammed the door, trapping her inside.

He crouched down and picked up the ship, lifting it just enough for the secondary thrusters to activate and take Siren away from that hell.

Siren rushed to the pilots seat to turn the ship around, but to her horror Coal Roller had set auto pilot and she couldn't change the course. "NO! COAL ROLLER!" She screamed as she rushed to the window, just in time to see her beloved bodyguard, her best friend to get hit from behind by the monster, Hacksaw.

Siren finished her story, letting her voice fade away into the darkness.

Heatwave and Cody were speechless, neither knew what to say. Heatwave thought he was ready to hear anything, but this had taken him off guard. He had never witnessed the heat of the war, and somehow her story seemed to make that look tame.

"Not long after the ship lost power," Sirens arms were resting on her knees as she hung her head, "I was left alone drifting for a very long time, the auxiliary power didn't kick in until it got the message from Optimus Prime, then the autopilot brought me here…" Her voice trailed off again letting a stunned silence sit in the air for a few moments.

She finally looked up at her two new teammates, her orange optics dim with sadness, and spoke softly with a voice full of grief, "now you know."

_**AUTHORS NOTES: I wrote this in one night, if you see any major errors please feel free to PM me and I will gladly make any changes I can. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.**_


End file.
